With the high-wattage hand-held hair dryers which are currently enjoying wide usage, the air flow must be at relatively high volume, because of the high wattage rating of the hair dryers, to prevent overheating thereof. Thus, although such hair dryers are very effective in drying hair, the user must be very careful not to burn the scalp, particularly because of the center "hot spot" common to most of such hair dryers. Further, the high speed air flow makes it quite difficult to properly style the hair.
Therefore, there is a definite need for a low-cost means for converting the high speed flow of hot air of a high-wattage hand-held hair dryer into a gentle flow of warm air whereby to facilitate styling of the hair.